


TK Stands for Total Kuddler

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Shameless Fluff of TK being the cuddly boy we all know he is and Carlos discovering he really likes it.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 47
Kudos: 662
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	TK Stands for Total Kuddler

****The soft morning light cracks through the curtains, drifting almost lazily over the huddled forms on the bed. Carlos is the first to feel it, eyes slowly blink half open before clenching shut to block it out. The momentary fit of wakefulness alerts him to something else more pressing though. Namely TK, the man who he had absolutely incredible sex with the night before, was basically sleeping on top of him. A smile crossed his face as he stared down at the slumbering man, his head was on Carlos’ chest, one arm wrapped snugly around his body while he had a leg tossed over and tangled around Carlos’ legs.

****The blankets had slid down in the night, but TK burrowing into him had conserved enough heat anyway, that, along with the sun’s first light, left Carlos feeling warmer than he had in some time. Slowly he let his hand rub up and down the man’s spine, then up to his short hair, carding it as best he could. TK smiled when he did that, cuddling closer to him and still not stirring.

****“Pretty boy…” He whispered, nails lightly scratching at TK’s scalp. They trailed down the side of his face, down to his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. As if on cue his breathing changed and gradually he tilted his head, blinking owlishly up at Carlos.

****“Hrrm?”

****“Morning sunshine.” Carlos couldn’t help but smile, TK was adorable at any time, but it seemed in the morning he might be too cute to handle.

****“Five more minu’es,” TK mumbled, dropping his head back down and gripping Carlos tighter around his middle. Carlos rolled his eyes, rubbing his boy’s back again and waiting a few more minutes, soaking in this moment. It really had been a long time since he’d had a hookup stay over, or a boyfriend for that matter. He’d never been with a cuddler though, and it seemed TK was totally on that front right now.

****After a few more minutes Carlos knew he needed to get up, head to the bathroom, maybe grab some clothes, get them some breakfast. He tried shaking TK awake but the man wouldn’t budge. “TK, we gotta get up, time to rise and shine.”

****“Cuddles first,” TK whispers, smiling with his eyes still firmly closed and trying to get even closer somehow to Carlos.

****“You’re already on top of me, can’t get any closer than that,” Carlos says.

****“You could be inside me again...” TK’s hand drifts down, stopping to play with Carlos’ pubes idly. He makes a noise of contentment and Carlos is reminded simultaneously of a cat purring and a sleepy puppy. This is what he gets for falling for the pretty white boys.

****Carlos moves again, meeting token, but weak resistance from TK, and maneuvers him into a position he can kiss him. After a moment TK kisses back, languid and soft, melting his body against him once more and Carlos almost forgets this was a ploy to get away from this man and not back beneath him. Shaking out of it he slowly, ever so slowly, manages to slide away until TK actually notices and pouts.

****Pouts at him.

****“You’re leaving?” he asks, and his voice is so small and sad Carlos feels like he’s seeing something he shouldn’t have. A pain or an ache that TK wasn’t ready to show but was too tired and comfortable to hide properly.

****He shakes his head. “No, just going to brush my teeth and get us some breakfast. You have the day off right?” Carlos doesn’t actually know that, but he kind of hopes. The slow ****nod he gets from TK has him leaning in to give one last lingering kiss before he’s off.

****He doesn’t bother with clothes since they crashed at his place. He makes the quickest thing he has, sausage, bacon and eggs with toast and orange juice and takes it on a tray into the bedroom. He has to wash the sheets anyway, might as well eat in the bed too.

****TK, who has seemingly buried himself beneath the blankets while hugging a pillow emerges from his cocoon long enough to sniff the air and smell the food. “You made me breakfast? In bed?”

****Carlos shrugs, feeling like he might blush at the sincere expression of surprise TK is giving him. “Yeah, nothing fancy,” he answers, taking a seat on the bed, watching the other man struggle to sit up before he hands off the platter. He steals some bacon and watches TK start to eat. The grin he gets when TK spears some eggs and offers them to him can’t be suppressed. He’s never had another guy feed him, heck even as a kid his mom fed him not his dad. It’s nice, everything about TK is nice in such a surprising way.

****When they finish eating he lays the tray on his bedside table and looks at TK, part of him thinks he should say he should go. Another part says they should have a repeat of last night. Yet another part says they could just hang out. They’re sitting shoulder to shoulder on the bed when suddenly TK straddles him. They kiss for a moment and Carlos thinks this might be making his decision for him if the way his body is responding has any say, but then TK pulls back.

****“You think… Could we take a shower and then just… Watch a movie or something?”

****An easy smile comes to Carlos’ face again and he nods. They get up and take a shower together, at first he thinks it’s going to be sexy, and it is in some ways. Seeing TK’s body is always a treat, but there’s something different about it. TK laughs, he gives Carlos a massage, Carlos returns the favor by washing TK’s hair with his shampoo which seems to make TK get really giddy for a reason he can’t explain. It’s intimate, that’s the word that comes to him as they’re standing under the spray, embracing, kind of just… Hugging in the shower, enjoying the warmth of the water and the other’s body.

 ****

****They get out and dry off and TK helps him change the bed sheets, blushing when he sees the stains from their escapades the night before. Neither of them bother to get dressed before climbing naked into the freshly made bed and cuddling as Carlos flicks the TV on and scrolls through Netflix. TK leans his head against Carlos’ shoulder, one hand on his thigh, but again it’s not so much sensual as it is familiar. Like they’ve known each other far longer than they actually have. Like they’ve spent years building up this easy intimacy, but it just comes naturally.

 ****

****The thought that it’s this easy with TK kind of scares Carlos, but there’s also a thrill in his mind at the thought. That maybe this is how it’s supposed to be. It’s silly to think of the One or some soulmate bullshit, especially after what, some light flirting and one hook up, but he can’t help but rest his head against TK’s, feel him shift against him and cuddle closer, and think how there’s not a single person he’d rather be spending this moment with. His arm comes to wrap around TK until he’s practically in his lap they’re so close and it feels good. Maybe TK isn’t the only one that really likes to cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> First night and already 2 fics in to Tarlos? Whew!
> 
> Anyway, as always thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
